


Little Brother Mine

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short stories with General Hux's little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother Mine

**Phasma**

Phasma frowned under her helmet when she heard someone moving around inside of the kitchen. It was well past time for rations to be prepared and she knew that none of her soldiers would do anything like violate their curfew. She growled to herself, storming into the kitchen, ready to scold whoever was inside and drag them away to the brig when she stopped.

Techie stood frozen at the counter, his ysalamir lazily draped over a shoulder to protect him and shield him. “…I was hungry and my brother is on a mission…” he mumbled.

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “And he didn’t leave you anything?”

The redhead wrinkled his nose. “He left me food he likes,” he said. He perked up when Phasma laughed a little, allowing himself to relax ever so slightly as she approached.

“The officers keep their good food in here,” she said, showing the way for him.

***  
**Kylo Ren**

“What happened to your eyes?” he demanded, uncaring that his voice made the other jump and flinch away. “Did you replace them?”

“I…um…”

“Why are you so inelegant compared to your brother?” Kylo glared at the animal making itself comfortable across Techie’s shoulders, well aware that it was the reason he could not use the Force against Hux’s little brother.

“They were…taken.”

He perked up at that. “What?” he asked.

“…some of the older cadets thought it would be funny…see how far they could push with their thumbs,” Techie mumbled. He turned his face away, scratching under his pet’s chin. “One went too far and they burst.”

Kylo Ren couldn’t help but wonder if the lilting accent the other spoke with also belonged to the General. Perhaps Hux taught himself to hide it? “…and what did the General do?”

“He had them all skinned and thrown out of an airlock.”

“You must be the only living thing he cares about,” Kylo mused aloud.

Techie opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard familiar steps coming. “My brother is coming,” he warned.

“You think I fear him?” he demanded.

“No, I just hate when he’s mad,” Techie explained.

Kylo snorted but left before Hux saw him.

***  
**General Hux**

“Why does the Order need children?”

He frowned at the question, glancing over at his little brother. Techie sat at his computer, frowning at the monitor. “Are you questioning the Order and its methods?”

“…maybe…” Techie winced when his brother stood up.

“Training soldiers from young worked for the Empire. Our father raised and trained many loyal officers and soldiers in his time. We are doing the same.”

“But they’re children, brother. Why are we taking children?” His eyes retracted and expanded as he looked at Hux, readouts on the other’s blood pressure and heart beat flashing briefly beneath his field of vision.

“You will see once the Order is in total control,” Hux finally said. “Everything is done for a reason. It’s for the good of everyone. You’ve seen how the Republic rules. They’re lazy and useless and these Aliens cannot even rule over their own kind. They need Humans to take control and keep them in line.”

Techie sighed and turned back to his computer. “Will you let me come with you when you leave the ship next time? I’d like to be able to see the outside.”

“You know I can’t do that. It’s safer in here. Out there is dangerous for you.” He watched the way his little brother’s shoulders fell at this and he clicked his teeth together thoughtfully, looking skyward briefly before stepping closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The next time we are in Order friendly space, okay?”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” His brother smiled and Hux couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
